pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Desperation, Leafeon Appears
Entering Gardenia Town The following day, Sean entered Gardenia Town, he noticed the calm atmosphere of the town and this made the young trainer smile. "This will be a great day I know it!" He said as he took out his Pokéballs. "But first things first to the Pokémon Center," He said as he ran towards the red roofed building to heal his Pokémon before the battle. As he entered the center, Nurse Joy greeted him. "Welcome to the Gardenia Pokémon Center, how may I help you today?" "Hello Nurse Joy, I need you to look at my Pokémon, especially my Ralts when I caught her she appeared to be injured, so I am worried," He requested. "Not a problem, it will be about an hour, is that ok?" She asked him. "No problem at all for the safety of my Pokémon," He said wit ha smile and went to go eat in the cafe nearby. Practice After his Pokémon were looked at by Nurse Joy, Sean went out behind the center and he sent them out. "Come on out, everyone!" He said as he released Fennekin, Leafeon, Aipom and Ralts. "Fen," Lily said as she saw Ralts who ran to hide behind Sean. "Ra...ralts," She said as she looked up at Sean who smiled. "Don't be scared, they are nice, I promise," He said as he heard in his head. "I am still afraid," Ralts said using her . "Everyone, this is Ralts our new friend," Sean said as he smiled warmly. "I will just stay here by you, Master Sean," she said as she floated up to Sean's shoulder to hang onto him. "Well, since Ralts is scared she won't battle today in our upcoming Gym Battle, from what I heard, the twin Gym Leaders Axel & Lexa use type Pokéemon and that means I need to have a strong offensive," Sean said as he saw Fennekin step forward followed by Leafeon. "Alright, then I guess we have our volunteers," Lets get to training. After a few hours of training, the trainer walked to the Gardenia Town Gym where he pushed open the doors. "I am Sean Changi from Eden Town, and I challenge you to a battle," Sean announced as he was met by the Gym Leaders. "Alright," Axel said. "We accept your challenge," Lexa said as they each pulled out one Pokéball each from their pockets. Gym Battle #1 "This is a two vs two double battle no substitutions." The ref explained. "Ok, cool." Sean said in return. "The battle will be over when both of either sides pokemon are rendered unable to continue, will the challenger send out his pokemon?" The Ref asked him. "I choose you! Lily and Leafia." He said sending out his duo. "Go Zangoose" Axel said sending out his pokemon. "Go Snorlax" Lexa said sending out her's. "Let the match Begin!" The Ref said and the battle was underway. "Lily use Ember! and Leafia use Energy Ball!" Sean ordered as his Pokémon launched into battle as Fennekin fired a large fireball towards Zangoose and Leafeon was surrounded in a green aura and fired a large green ball towards Snorlax. "Snorlax use Ice Punch" Lexa said as her pokemon collided with the Energy Ball and it created a large explosion of energy. "Zangoose use Detect into Crush Claw!" Axel said as his Pokémon evaded the Ember and attacked Fennekin, closing the gap between them. "Lily use Bite!" He said smugly as the Zangoose lunged at Fennekin and had his claw was snagged in Fennekin's mouth. The collision between Energy Ball and Snorlax was explosive, as both Leafeon and Snorlax were covered in a smokescreen. "Leafia use Leaf Blade!" He said as Leafeon rushed at the fat Pokémon. "Mega Punch on his head!" Lexa ordered. "Do it!" Sean said as Leafia jumped up and slashed at Snorlax's fist, canceling the Mega Punch. "No Snorlax, knock it off!" Lexa screamed as Snorlax tried to hit LEafeon with its other fist, however Leafia dodged it. "Zangoose use Close Combat!" Axel ordered as Zangoose sped towards Fennekin and as it got close Sean Smirked. "USE EMBER!" He called out and at point blank range Zangoose was hit by the attack however it fought through it and hit Fennekin. While this is happening Lily learned a new move as it used which allowed her to whip around in flames. "Lily is that? Awesome! Use Flame Wheel!" He ordered as he saw hat Leafia was no longer attacking appearing to be bored. "Leafia, please battle with me, I am begging you!" he shouted as he saw into Leafia's heart and saw how she missed battling for Austin. ''"Oh Leafia, please I am begging you, be my FRIEND!" he called out mentally through his aura and it was felt by Leafia's heart, allowing her to become invigorated, jumping back, she started to charge a . Axel saw this and ordered Snorlax to stop Leafeon. "Stop that Leafeon!" Axel said as he saw the potential doom of allowing Leafeon to charge is technique. "Lily, use Flame Wheel, Leafia use Solarbeam!" Sean said as the Soalrbeam hit Fennekin's Flame Wheel and the attack was whipped around by the Flame Wheel, coating it in the same energy. "Is she wearing the Solarbeam as armor?" Axel asked as he saw the supercharged fox slam into Zangoose, slamming it into Snorlax, knocking both Pokémon out. "Yes I won!" He said returning his Pokémon to their Pokéballs. "And the winner of this gym battle is.....SEAN CHANGI!" The Ref said as the twins walked over handing him the Stinger Badge. "Here you are the Stinger Badge, the symbol of your victory here," The twins said in unison. "Thank you," Sean said as he bowed. ---- RC002|'RC004' Category:Episodes Category:Re:coded